


I like pears

by remymorton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Many pears, pear, pear!Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Summary: Aziraphale likes pears, but he prefers a certain pear more.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 41





	I like pears




End file.
